Life Turmoils
by FireFoxxy
Summary: Kigo. After an unprecedented accident, Kim finds herself in a nebulous and chaotic reality. Against all odds, help comes from the one place no one expected.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Kim Possible, or any of the characters present in this story and I do not profit with this story.

Author's Notes: This is a prologue of the story where the reader gets to know ahead of time what is going to happen later on.

If you know me, you know updates will be rather slow - sorry about that - but I'll do my best to be constantly updating this story.

This has also been posted on AO3.

"-"

"Hello?" Kim said tiredly. She figured someone would call her when she was FINALLY about to fall asleep. The memories that flooded her mind in the last days were finally put into perspective and she could almost understand what they actually meant. Did these things really happen...? Did she...

"It's me." Shego kept her voice low, did she fear Kim? She couldn't really tell.

Kim felt her heart pound against her chest furiously, "Shego!", she said happily, unexpectedly overcome by her feelings, before it ever occured to her to wonder why.

But Shego didn't really notice the happiness in Kim's voice, all she could think of was her next step, what should she do? How should she approach Kim? She felt a lump in her throat and gulped quietly. Before she even got to answer, she felt Kim's sharp voice again, this time, she really had a reason to be afraid of her.

"Why did you call me? What do you want?" Kim was tired of lying to herself about Shego, tired of Shego's lies, tired of not understanding a damn thing that happened around her, she was... tired.

"I... I want to apologise for everything I did to you, Red... Uh... I mean..." Shego didn't really finish saying what she 'meant'. In fact, she had everything she wanted to say planned, hell, she spent the last night practicing it over and over again, but now she felt like her brain was unable to form a proper sentence, no matter how hard she tried.

"Apologise?" Kim questioned angrily. "Shego, we've talked about this before and I'm pretty sure you know how this conversation ends." She stopped herself from saying anything else, she couldn't let her feelings interfere, not anymore, not now. No more feelings! Please...

Shego swallowed briefly, barely having time to think about a proper response. "J-just... just hear me out, okay? I know you said you were done with this conversation but I have so much to tell you... I..." Shego was begging, begging in a way Kim had never seen before, that couldn't be Shego. Shego never begged. OR maybe... No! GODDAMMIT, NO!

"Shego, are you sure you want to go through this again? You already know my answer." Kim said.

But Shego didn't say anything about that. She already knew what Kim had to say... she just had to find a way of changing her answer, she had to show Kim that she had changed. Kim knew a lot more than Shego thought she did; and just like Shego, Kim was afraid. Kim didn't really want to answer that call, but deep inside her, she knew she had to, she felt like it would be wrong to simply ignore it.

"I don't know what else I can say to change your mind, Kim. I've done things that I never imagined I would... I said things I never imagined I would... and I felt things I never imagined I would." Shego looked calmly through the window, her heart slowing down as her words left her lips.

Kim was silent, her eyes were stuck to the ceiling as she was laying down. Shego, I... Shego had lied, true, Shego didn't even think how much her actions could hurt Kim, true, but there was something else involved... Kim knew what it was but would never dare saying it.

Shego wasn't waiting for Kim's answer, she was just trying to not fall apart, especially in a call with Kim, she had to stay calm, at least for the next few minutes.

"What I did was not right, I understand that, but all I ask is for you to forgive me... I am desperate, Kim, I would never come to you like this if I wasn't..."

Kim felt like her heart would jump out of her mouth at any second, Shego, I... I... "Shego... this really isn't the moment..."

"If not now, when?" Shego cried out desperately. "I need to get this out of my chest, Red, one way or the other."

Kim felt a single drop of sweat running down her neck and bit her lip. SHEGO! I... "I think I'll hang up, Shego. We shouldn't-"

"I LOVE YOU, GODDAMMIT!

"-"


End file.
